Singing Together
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Princess Shayla loved the mornings she spent with a certain lone wolf. Whilst going through the everyday life of being the rangers guide and protetor of wild zords, can she convince Merrick that staying on he Animarium is best for all of them? AU: The Flute Merrick/Shayla, slight Cole/Alyssa


Princess Shayla walked up to the Deer Zord, with Merrick following behind her. The Princess was so happy to have another wild zord on the Animarium, and that Merrick was finally realising that he didn't need to run away from his friends. Animarium was his home too, just as it once was. He could stay here with her and the other rangers. Merrick was a little more reserved about the move to the Animarium, he preferred to stay where he was for now, even if he had to wake up extra early so he wouldn't disappoint the Deer Zord, and so he wouldn't disappoint his Princess. He held his flute tightly in his hands, it was a link to his past and the happy times he had spent in the Kingdom of Animaria. The Deer Zord was already waiting for them at the top of the cliff where he always waited for them.

"Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep..."

Princess Shayla's beautiful voice filled the air as Merrick began to play the flute. The Deer Zord swayed as the harmonious sound spread through the field. The Princess loved her mornings, she looked foward to them every night after the rangers went to sleep. She had no need for sleep after her 3000 year slumber to protect the wild zords. Instead she spent her nights wishing for the sun to rise.

Most of the other rangers still hadn't gotten used to the early morning wake-up. Alyssa, however, found it sweet and often went to watch the pair play for the Deer. She liked how the Princess' smile grew every time Merrick was around, and the wistful look in his eyes told Alyssa and the other rangers all they needed to know about his feelings towards a certain Princess.

Merrick was no fool, he knew how he felt about the princess was improper. He was her protector, he shouldn't have these feelings for her. Before the war with the orgs began 3000 years ago they had flirted, he had courted her in secret, given her the necklace that she wore so protectivly around her neck, but he was not the person he used to be. He didn't feel like he deserved the Princess' forgivness after all that he had done as Zen-Aku.

"You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet..."

Merrick began to loose himself in the music. He could get used to doing this again, stealing the Princess from the others each morning. He knew they knew how he felt about her, but the morning routine was something the two had shared for years before the org battle. That last piece from the Kingdom of Animaria that survived.

Swaying to the Princess' voice he picked up another sound, a flute being played very badly. Princess Shayla soon noticed the terrible sound as well. She looked over to Merrick with a confused look, trying to carry on with the song but Merrick dropped his flute and the song halted.

"That was awful," she exclaimed

"It wasn't me!" Merrick said defensivly, turning away slightly. Princess Shayla was taken aback. She hadn't meant for it to sound like she was accusing him, but Merrick's reply was so snappy, so abrupt.

"You seem in a hurry to get away," Princess Shayla commented. Merrick turned round to face her again.

"What?"

"If you didn't want to play for me again then you should have just said. I thought you enjoyed spending time with me!" She started to walk off as the Deer Zord retreated from the edge of the cliff. Merrick stepped closer to where the Deer Zord was stood, but then ran after the Princess, realising his mistake.

"Princess, Princess wait, I didn't..." he cried after her.

"No Merrick, you are a horrible musician and I don't want to sing with you ever again!" Princess Shayla shouted, then stormed from the field in the direction of the sacred water pond.

"Princess," Merrick tried one last attempt get the Princess' attention before throwing his flute to the ground and sitting on the grass his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

Alyssa had been watching the two from her usual hiding place at the edge of the trees, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. She spotted the flute a couple of metres away from where she was stood. Waiting a moment, debating what she should do, she picked up the flute and sat down next to Merrick.

"Here you go," Alyssa said soflty, handing him the flute. Merrick took it and rolled it around his hands.

"I've ruined everything. Again!" He said in a low tone, angry at himself.

"You know, she was only mad because it was you. She loves you too Merrick," Merrick looked at the younger ranger, besides Max she was the youngest of the group, but she was the kindest, always there when any of her friends needed her. 'The white tiger chose well' Merrick thought as he looked at the flute in his hands. "You should go after her," Alyssa prompted. Merrick nodded

"You're right!" He said getting up. He turned to the direction the Princess went in. The wind blew in his face.

"There's trouble" he shouted as he ran off. Alyssa shook her head and followed him.

Princess Shayla sat on the edge of the sacred pond, running her fingers through the water.

"What's up Princess?" Cole asked as he jumped down from the tree he was perched in.

"I..."

The fountain shoot up. Cole, Taylor, Danny, Max and the Princess gathered round the fountain.

"C'mon guys lets go!" Cole said and the team ran out of the Animarium.

"Haha dance children dance!" the org cried happily, jumping on the spot.

The children, all exhausted from dancing, groaned and carried on the dance they were being forced to do.

"Stop!" Cole yelled. The red, yellow, blue and black rangers all stood in a fighting stance. The org stopped playing the flute, the awful sound stopped as the org directed it's attention to the rangers. The children dropped to the floor. Max and Taylor started getting the children to safety as Danny and Cole took on the flute org. Merrick and Alyssa showed up just as the last of the children ran from the park.

"We miss anything?" the silver ranger asked.

"You guys are just in time," Cole answered, nodding his head. The six WildForce rangers lined up and the org was soon defeated. As usual Toxica showed up and the org regrew but with the power if the PredaZord and the WildForce MegaZord the org was defeated before he could inflict anymore damage.

The five Rangers immediatly set off for the Animarium but Merrick lingered behind. Alyssa stopped and gave him a look of encouragement, Merrick nodded and follwed the rangers to the Animarium, letting them lead the way.

Princess Shayla greeted the rangers with a kind smile as they walked into the 'living' area of the Animarium. They all settled in their places, Cole resumed his position in the tree, Danny went to his flowers, Max and Taylor pulled out some cards, Alyssa grabbed her text books but kept her eye on Merrick, who was approached by the Princess.

"Princess, I..."

"It is me who should be apologising. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was accusing you. I would really love it if you would come with me to sing for the Deer tomorrow," Shayla smiled hopefully. Merrick nodded, knowing that he could never stay mad at the Princess. Princess Shayla wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing happily. Merrick paused for a moment then wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and hanging on tight. Princess Shayla broke free and kissed her protector on the cheek, running into the fields where the zords rested, eager to share the happy news with he Deer. Merrick just stood there, stunned. Alyssa smiled at Merrick and turned to her studying, Cole jumped down from the tree and sat next to her, intrested in the books she had with her everyday.

"Do you think he realises yet?" he asked in a whisper. Alyssa shrugged.

"He will eventually," she answered picking up her pen.


End file.
